Salvia
by WitchWhite
Summary: Aioros nunca tiene malos días, para él todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero cuando sucede... tiene que perder algo importante para él y encima soportar las bromas de mal gusto de su compañero de armas.


_**Comenzaremos con la primera entrega de cinco que tengo para el cumpleaños de Sagitario. Además me adelanto, porque sé que cuando salga el Episiodio Zero todos van a estar volados con Aioros, mientras ahora todos lo ignoran y se van con Milonchas.**_

 _ **Al ser mi personaje favorito por muchas razones. Para mí es el más poderoso, tuvo el papel más importante, sin él no hay Saint Seiya. Bueno ya me explaye.**_

 _ **Advierto que para esta entrega sólo 2 fics serán yaoi y los demás como este, shonen. Es complicado manejar a Aioros porque a pesar de que domina su lado bueno, tiene coraje y no me lo hagan enojar porque les rompe toda cocina. Es complicado porque al no saber mucho de él. Yo lo que hago es darle su personalidad natural y agregó características del signo sagitario, porque si bien, Kurumada también se basó en esto para darles personalidad a los caballeros. Así que por eso Aioros me queda perfecto.**_

 _ **Esta primera historia habla sobre la cinta en su cabecita y como creo que la obtuvo.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Me parece no, es shonen ai._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Personajes de su respectivo autor sólo este humilde fic es mío_.

 **-o-**

 **Salvia**

No era la cinta lo que le importaba, si no el significado que tenía. Su padre se la entregó antes de llegar al Santuario. Era fan de las películas de ficción americanas. Observó que algunos personajes utilizaban cintas al entrenar para detener el sudor de la frente. Con mucha dedicación, Aioros cuidaba esa cinta roja y la llevaba en la cabeza aunque no entrenara.

Es por ello que la casa estaba de cabeza, movió los muebles, sacó la ropa, destripó los cojines. Aioria ayudaba metiendo su manita bajo la cama o entre la estufa y refrigerador. Pasaron tres horas rebuscando. Recorrieron el templo de Sagitario pero tampoco había nada. Shura se unió a la búsqueda cuando encontró a los hermanos husmeando en las escaleras que daban a Capricornio y las que bajaban a Escorpio.

Se perdió. Dijo desanimado Aioros. Sentados en las escaleras de su templo, dejando que el atardecer acariciara sus sombras. Aioria abrazaba a su hermano mayor y le daba besitos en la cabeza. No era la cinta, era su padre quien estaba en la tela. Se convirtió en un objeto sagrado que merecía estar en un altar o su tumba.

Por la noche Airoia regresó al templo de Leo. Se despidió con un fuerte abrazo. Sus manitas acariciaron el rostro de su hermano. "No estés triste mañana volveremos a buscar y la encontraremos" dijo Aioria con su sutil voz infantil.

Aioros no se daba por vencido, solo continuó la búsqueda. Entre la ropa sucia, hacía memoria dónde pudo haberla perdido.

― A ver, desperté, desayune con Aioria, fui a entrenar… aún tenía la cinta, sí, porque Saga ― una luz se encendió en su cabeza― Saga.

Saga había hecho un nudo extra a la cinta porque se estaba aflojando con el entrenamiento. ¿O sé la quito? Lanzó la ropa por los aires. Saltó escalones con agran velocidad hacia Escorpio. De tres en tres pasos bajó Libra. Su corazón latía de emoción de pensar que Saga podría tener la cinta. Debió sospechar desde el principio. Algunas veces el geminiano podía ser amable y benevolente y otras gastarle bromas sin piedad. Si ese era el caso, estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, como siempre. Finalmente llegó a géminis. La cabaña escondida dentro del templo tenía las luces encendidas. Tocó la puerta y se anunció con un fuerte grito.

El geminiano abrió, llevaba el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca y sonrió. Aioros entró aprisa ametrallando las palabras; exigió la cinta. Esperó la respuesta de su compañero que enjuagaba su boca en el lavabo de la cocina.

― Yo no la tengo. Ate un nudo nada más. Debió caerse en el coliseo― Saga respondió tranquilo.

― Ah, sí… no me acuerdo― golpeó su cabeza con el dedo índice derecho a modo de tratar de recordar― notó las palabras de su amigo sinceras. Aunque desconfiaba de él. Nunca sabía que nueva faceta iba a mostrar. Así que recurrió a su arma más común, la comprensión ― es importante para mí. ¿Me ayudarías a buscarla mañana?

― ¿Mañana? No puedo, tengo que llevar a Shura, Afrodita y el otro mocoso fastidioso al risco a entrenar sus habilidades ― sabía que se refería al niño italiano que recién había llegado y era rebelde como el mismo mar.

― ¡He buscado por todas partes! ― Desesperado, Aioros se sentó en el sillón con las manos hechas nudo― Sólo me falta la sala del Patriarca.

― ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Es una reliquia?― preguntó Saga frente a él.

― Mi papá… es un regalo de mi papá― los ojos de Aioros tenían un brillo especial, no sabía si eran sus lágrimas o el reflejo de la luz. Siempre tan emocional. Como no sentir empatía por él y algo de cariño, aunque le desesperaba su actitud bonachona. Saga suspiró― no tengo muchos recuerdos de él, así que esa cinta es lo más cercano. ¿Entiendes?

― No― respondió Saga secamente― nunca conocí a mi papá ― titubeó en su respuesta― Yo no tengo familia ― a modo de convencerse a sí mismo.

― Lo siento ― Airos se puso de pie. Iba a pedir disculpas por ser inoportuno, por tener la necesidad de recuperar su pasado― entonces la buscaré yo solo, ahora mismo. Si me doy prisa, puede que encuentre luz.

― Te acompaño― no entendía como siempre terminaba arrastrado y conmovido hacia su caos. ¿Era su cara soñadora o su nula comprensión de la realidad?― recuerdo el lugar exacto donde estábamos.

Entrenaron por la mañana cerca a la entrada del bosque. Encontraron un par de guardias que les advirtieron la hora y porque no debían deambular tan noche. Al explicar su situación, les dieron permiso de estar dos horas. Si en ese tiempo no encontraban nada, volverían. Aioros desesperado movía las piedras, arrancaba las hierbas y escarbaba la tierra. Abatido, mientras escapaban algunas lágrimas. Saga jamás lo había visto en ese estado, ni cuando se perdió Aioria en Rodorio o el Patriarca le asignó tareas de la noche a la mañana. Sintió pena. Sí hubiera sido una broma la habría detenido enseguida, pero no lo era. Aioros estaba sufriendo. Golpeaba la tierra y se llamaba idiota por perder la cinta.

Sólo tenía trece años para flagelarse de esa forma. Cargaba el peso del mundo en su espalda y era triste. No quiso verlo y decidió buscar con más decisión cerca de unos árboles. La luz del Sol ya había desaparecido. Las dos horas se estaban agotando. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban despacio. Sólo unos minutos más, pensó Saga. Miró las hojas caer en zigzag acompañadas de una serpiente roja. La luna se filtró entre las hierbas y alumbró sobre un color rojo sangre que cayó al suelo. Su brillo tintineante llamó su atención. Dudó fuera el motivo de estar parado ahí. Un pedazo de tela viejo con olor a salvia. La cinta de Aioros.

Saga salió de la entrada del bosque con la cinta enrollada en su mano derecha. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Guardó la cinta en su pantalón. Aioros estaba llorando sentado en una roca. A veces superaba su propia nobleza.

― Fue inútil. Debió llevársela el viento― aseguró Aioros limpiando sus ojos con la mano.

Ese no era el Aioros que conocía. El coraje en los entrenamientos, la sonrisa de comercial y el entusiasmo se desvanecieron entre un sollozo. "Papá" susurró. Uno de los guardias los escoltó hasta la entrada de las doce casas. Era un niño peculiar. Más humano que Saga mismo. Y eso era lo que lo hacía diferente a todos. No temía ocultar sus emociones. Era transparente y libre. Reía cuando debía y lloraba cuando lo necesitaba. Eso también era un don maligno porque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a dañar a un ser así. Aioros era tan puro y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Por ello quiso entregarle la cinta de una forma especial. Lo merecía. Que todo su sufrimiento no fuera en vano. Se sintió comprometido, como si le debiera un favor.

Una vez el guardia los despidió en la entrada, siguieron su camino. Aioros no hablaba. Tal vez no volvería a hablar en meses. Quizá mañana estaría deprimido o quizá renunciaría al Santuario. Aioros era impredecible. Había leído en los libros del Patriarca sobre las características de la constelación que los regia y la de Aioros era la más excéntrica. Subieron las escaleras con pereza. Aioros ya no lloraba pero suspiraba de tanto en tanto.

Saga quería hacer más tiempo en lo que se le ocurría la forma de entregarle la cinta. Pensó en guardarla en su pantalón o decirle "sorpresa", cual fiesta de cumpleaños. Ninguna idea lo convencía. Debía ser algo que atesorara como la misma cinta. Porque Sagitario era así, conectaba los hechos importantes y hacia un hilo de aventuras. Sería un buen detalle. Al llegar a Aries se recortó el tiempo. Los pies de Aioros se arrastraban en el suelo y ocasionalmente tocaba su frente, rememorando el lugar donde siempre estuvo la cinta.

― Me siento desnudo― dijo al salir de Aries― bueno, ya dejaré de lamentarme. Que patético debo verme― sonrió, con esa dulzura que tienen los ángeles de las catedrales italianas que ha visto en los libros pero que Saga nunca conocerá. ¿Por qué latía su corazón?

Aioros era tierno hasta dentro de su agonía. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Su constelación tiene un embrujo.

― Es normal― se limitó a responder el geminiano― perdiste algo que era parte de ti. Como tu cabello, los ojos, zapatos.

―No le deseo esto a nadie― respondió antes de llegar a Tauro.

Faltaba poco para despedirse. ¿Qué le diría? Las escaleras a géminis tenían restos de hojas y ramitas. El viento siempre se descontrolaba cuando Aioros estaba cerca. A veces pensaba que estaba maldito como él. Miró en dirección a su casa. Pensó un momento en su hermano. Esperaba no se asomará porque le gustaba salir por las noches y mirar la ciudad.

― Si es así como cuido mis tesoros… no quiero imaginar si me dan algo más importante a proteger. ¡Soy un borde!

Las recriminaciones no paraban. En otro momento, Saga hubiera corroborado eso y agregado que también era despistado y dos veces salió de casa sin zapatos. Esta vez no. Sus ojos hinchados y la boca seca le decían que se quedara callado porque le dolía.

Finalmente llegaron a géminis. Aioros se quedó de pie mirando a su compañero que por ese momento era un par de centímetros más alto que él. Saga metió la mano dentro de la bolsa del pantalón aferrando sus dedos a la cinta.

― Gracias, Saga. Fue de mucho que estuvieras conmigo― volvió a sonreír como cuando hablaba de sus hazañas con el arco― hasta mañana.

― Espera― tomó su muñeca izquierda y lo llevó más adentro del templo tras los soportes― cierra los ojos― fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Improvisaría porque eso le salía mejor y lo aprendió de su hermano.― Ciérralos.

― No estoy para bromas, Saga. ¿Qué estas tramando?

Vio que el castaño no iba a cooperar. ¿Acaso debía obligarlo?

― ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas difíciles?― preguntó el gemelo mayor.

― ¿De qué hablas? Yo no hago eso. Tú eres quien crea situaciones complicadas.

― Quiero hacerte sentir mejor y te pones difícil.

Aioros se sonrojó. El semblante serio y decidió de Saga lo asustó. Esa expresión la usaba cuando iba a pelear o el Patriarca lo llamaba.

―… ¿Difícil? Saga, perdí el recuerdo de mi papá, perdón por ser sentimental.― Aioros bajó la tensión y agachó la mirada― Mañana seré el mismo de siempre y te patearé el trasero. Veras.

― ¡Cierra los malditos ojos! ― volvió a ordenar como lo haría un general ―Nada más.

Aioros suspiró molesto, cruzó los brazos y retó a Saga.

― Si es una tontería, te juro que te voy a golpear toda la noche, hasta que te sangre la nariz.

― ¿Y sí no es una tontería? ¿Qué harás?

No tenía respuesta y no la había. Pese al carácter amable de Aioros, algunas veces era intimidado por Saga. Desde que lo conoció le pareció una persona dura y hasta imponente, por ello mantenía la distancia. Su seguridad lo asustaba.

― No sé cuál es tu plan. No quiero ser parte. Actúas más extraño que de costumbre. Mejor me voy.

― ¡No!― gritó el gemelo.

Rápidamente caminó tras él y tapó sus ojos con la mano izquierda. Le pidió que no se moviera. Sacó la cinta del pantalón y la entregó en la palma de la mano derecha de Aioros. Intentó descubrir lo que había depositado. Le fue imposible porque la mano cubría perfectamente sus ojos.

―… Saga ¿qué haces?― preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz― como broma ya no me está gustando ― a pesar de eso la curiosidad lo paralizó.

― Es un regalo.

Con la mano libre giró la mejilla de Aioros quedando a la altura de sus propios labios. Sintió su respiración caliente y ese olor a Salvia que apestaba toda la casa de Sagitario. Rozó sus labios con su nariz para después dejar en ellos un inocente, pequeño y tierno beso,. Aioros seguía inmóvil con la cinta en la mano. Sus ojos fueros descubiertos. Oyó los pasos de Saga que desaparecieron entre los pilares de Géminis. Giró en todas direcciones buscándolo.

Su cerebro trató de asimilar lo sucedido. Acarició sus labios. Su cinta, su primer beso, Saga es un niño, él también.

― ¡Saga malvado, me voy a vengar!― gritó, su voz hizo eco en la tercera casa― No creas que porque me diste la cinta te perdonaré tu broma.

Pudo buscarlo y enfrentarlo. O mejor aún, acusarlo con el Patriarca pero ya se tomaría el tiempo para desquitarse. Una de las cosas que le molestaban a Aioros era que la gente creyera que por ser buena persona podían burlarse de él.

Caminó con sonambulismo hasta la salida de Geminis. Sus labios tibios. La sorpresa tatuada en su carita angelical y la cinta ondeaba con el viento. Detuvo su andar en las escaleras para echar un vistazo a la casa de géminis. Ahora no podría quitar la escena de su cabeza.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Esta historia fue super sencilla porque debía ser, sólo fue el primer besito de Aioros y una mala broma de Saga malvado que por más que quiera ser bueno no le sale, siempre tiene que hacer algo que rompa el contexto o lo eche a perder. Más con Aioros que es un pan de dios.**_

 _ **El rollo de la cinta, lo tome de que Masami se baso, por ese entonces, en las películas ochenteras, ya saben, Rambo. Es una referencia muy notoria. Por ello decidí que el papá de Aioros fuera igual de fan que su papá real, DonKuru.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y el tiempo que se han tomado.**_

 _ **Cualquier error, comentario, etc. Es bueno saberlo. Estamos para aprender. Creo que esto del fanfiction se ha vuelto un poco como si fueran escritores consumados y debemos recordar que es hobbie pero hay que hacerlo bien. Así que cualquier detalle a mí me ayuda mucho con la practica en redacción.**_

 _ **Gracias =)**_


End file.
